Mistakes of our Fathers
by Morals
Summary: Before Fire leaves for King's City, Brocker explains the truth of Cansrel's death to Brigan (Brigan's POV)


"I'll ready myself," said the Lady Fire, "and ask Donal to ready Small."

With that, it was done. She had agreed to go to King's City as Nash had ordered and her agreement made the hairs on the back of Brigans neck stand up. He had counselled Nash against bringing a monster human into the city, but his brother was rash and shared too many of Nax's weaknesses.

"Very good, Lady," he said, taking care that his face didn't give away any of his concerns. Brigan could feel Lord Brocker's eyes on him, watching him carefully.

"Will you wait here with me, Commander?" Brocker asked, "I've a thing or two to tell you."

Fire narrowed her eyes at Brocker, no doubt silently questioning what it was he wished to talk to Brigan about. But Brocker gave no indication of a reply and Fire left the room without argument.

Brocker turned to the young Commander.

"You don't trust her," he said, matter-of-factly.

A statement, not a question. Brigan shifted uncomfortably, realising too late that his mistrust for the monster girl could also be seen as an affront to the ex-Commander, who clearly cared for her deeply.

"I don't trust what she is," he replied shortly, avoiding Brocker's eyes, "And I don't trust my men when they are near her." Or my brother, he thought to himself.

Brocker nodded slowly, "I cannot speak for your men, Lord Prince, and I understand your own misgivings. But Fire is not her father."

"She may not be Cansrel in temperament, Lord Brocker, but his powers are hers also."

"Powers that can be used for good as well as bad," said Brocker. He sighed, "Lord Prince, I'm going to tell you something that Fire would never allow me to share if I asked her. I am betraying her trust by telling you now but I feel that it is important for you to know so as to better understand her. To understand what she has already done for this Kingdom and for _you_ in particular."

Brigan looked Brocker in the eyes now, surprised and curious in spite of himself. What could the monster girl have possibly done for him?

Brocker leaned forward and said quietly, "Cansrel didn't kill himself, Lord Prince. He was murdered and Fire was the one who did it."

Brigan was shocked and then disbelieving. It wasn't possible. Cansrel was too strong, too vigilant.

"How?" He asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"She tricked him with her powers. He let her into his mind and she used it against him."

"Why would Cansrel do that? Why would he let her take control of his mind?"

Brocker shrugged slightly, "I believe he liked the feel of it. It was like a drug to him. Whatever Cansrel was, Lord Prince, he loved his daughter. And at times, I believe he was as bewitched by her as every other man is."

Brigan frowned. Suddenly, Fire seemed infinitely more dangerous.

"Why would she kill her own father?" He asked, almost to himself.

"Because she knew what he was," came Brocker's reply, "And, though she may not have known you yet, she heard enough to know that eventually one of you would kill the other. She choose to kill her own father to protect you, knowing the only chance the Dells have of lasting peace is with you and your brother."

Brigan wrinkled his brow and stared out of the window, trying to fit this new information into his already formed conception of the monster lady. He thought of her as he had believed she would be; seductive and intoxicating, ready to use her power to manipulate and control. He thought of her as she had appeared when he interrupted her not an hour ago, a beautiful carefree young woman filled with joy and laughter as she played the fiddle for her friends. And he thought of her as the cunning and merciless woman she must have been to lure her own father to his death. He couldn't put these three woman together and he couldn't decide which one was the true Fire.

"Thank you for telling me this, Lord Brocker," he said, turning back to the room, "You have given me much to consider."

Brocker nodded, looking like he wished to say more in the Lady's defence but holding back. Archer appeared on the threshold then, not bothering to hide his unhappiness at this new situation.

"Fire will be down in a moment; she is changing for the ride," he said glumly and then stalked off, no doubt to sulk in private.

"Then I will ready my guards," said Brigan, "My thanks again, Lord Brocker."

Brocker nodded to him in farewell, "Lord Prince".

Brigan left the house and returned to his guard. As he gave his orders, he couldn't help but think of the Lady Fire in control of Cansrels mind. Cansrel, who could have bought the kingdom to its knees, had been putty in his daughters hands. Somehow the thought of a monster mind stronger than Cansrel did not bring him any comfort, no matter its intentions.

However, sometime later when Fire was loading the saddlebags of her horse, Brigan noticed that she carried her fiddle. Again the image of the beautiful young woman playing the instrument filled his mind. The memory of her joyful laughing face captivated him as it had when he first saw her. She glanced up at him them, her bright green eyes piercing.

He scowled and locked his mind down tighter, sure that he had let the memory slip and that she had seen the effect she had on him in that moment. He wheeled his horse around and pushed forward, his pace fast and purposeful.

He would not let this monster lady bewitch him, he thought. He would not make the mistakes of his father.


End file.
